Disturbing
by Caveat Emptor
Summary: One-shot. Leon has a very...disturbing...dream about D. Shounen-ai implications, LeonxD. Rated for Leon's cursing and general content.


Author's note: Another random drabble, written for a challenge given to me by my sister, so many thanks to her. Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed my other PSoH fic, Discussion.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Petshop of Horrors in any way, shape, or form.

**Disturbing**

_-Leon was sitting across the table from Count D, a teacup in front of him, as always. Leon wondered when it had become such a routine for him, stopping at the pet shop whenever he had spare time.-_

"What the fuck!" Leon sat up in bed.

Detective Leon Orcot was pissed. Not just your run-of-the-mill, everyday kind of pissed either, but severely, majorly, completely PISSED OFF, all in capital letters.

"That fucking bastard," he muttered. _"Fuck."_ He flopped back down, trying really hard to find a comfortable position, so that he could sleep again. But it wasn't happening. He sat up again.

_-D smiled at him, that little half-smile he almost always wore, but for some reason, Leon thought there was something wrong. He put down the cup of tea he'd been about to drink. "D?"-_

It wasn't enough that he went to see that fucking bastard every day.

It wasn't enough that that fucking bastard dragged him into the most unbelievable situations he'd ever encountered.

It _wasn't_ enough that every time he swore, he heard that fucking bastard's voice telling him, in that fucking _voice_ of his, "Language, Detective."

_-"Leon," D whispered sensuously, the left corner of his mouth curving up just a bit more. "Drink your tea, my dear Detective Orcot."-_

It wasn't _even_ enough, Leon thought furiously, that that fucking bastard had come over and gone into fucking _shock_ when he had seen Leon's apartment again.

Because, of course, 'that fucking bastard' was Count D, owner of that little hell he called a pet shop. Possibly _the_ most infuriating person Leon knew. No, scratch the 'possibly'.

_-Leon stared into D's odd-coloured eyes, becoming lost in them. Slowly, his hand with the teacup in it lifted once more.-_

Yeah, none of that shit was enough for D. No, now he had to intrude on Leon's dreams, too. Not that he hadn't before, like in that weird-ass thing with the deer and the tiger-thing, but this was different. This dream had been something...well, something that no beer-drinking, sports-watching, cigarette-smoking, porn-loving guy should dream about. _Ever._

_-No. No. There was a voice in Leon's head. No! Fuck it, stop...-_

The fucking _problem_ was, the dream hadn't even been-well-X rated, or anything. And that made Leon even madder. Why the fuck should he have a problem with the dream?

Leon's mind shied away from the answer to that question. He didn't really want to know.

Instead, he growled to himself, "That fucking _'D'_ should stand for _dick_. That's what he fucking well is, just a huge fucking-" Leon realized he didn't really like where that train of thought was going, either. He laid back down, frustrated.

_-"Drink, Detective." D's voice was still low. Even so, it drowned out the little voice of caution in Leon's head. It faded, faded... Obediently, Leon raised the cup again.-_

Oh, Christ, what if he _did_ start having X-rated dreams about D? He didn't think he could handle that. He'd go off the fucking deep end, and then what? Chris could kiss his new life good-bye, for one. Leon was pretty sure his aunt and uncle wouldn't let Chris stay at the pet shop if Leon was staying in a padded room.

And a real relationship with D was out of the fucking question. Leon stared at the ceiling, not believing he had just thought that. He rolled onto his side.

_"Fuck,"_ he snapped at his newly clean (in more than one sense) wall. And _then_, just to top things off, he could just _hear_ D telling him not to curse.

_-D glanced down for just an instant, at something Leon couldn't see, losing his eye contact with Leon. Suddenly...Why wasn't D drinking any tea? He always drank tea, yeah, tea with sugar, lots of sugar. This time, Leon slammed the cup onto the table.-_

Against his will, he started thinking about that 'D' again. What the hell did it stand for, anyway? 'Demonic', maybe. 'Doom' or 'Death' would fit really nicely with the horrific things D sold to some people.

_-"Why aren't you drinking any?" Leon's voice was harsh, echoing. "I could ask the same of you," D replied. He sounded amused. His voice was so smooth and silky, compared to Leon's own.-_

_Or,_ Leon thought, on the brink of laughing hysterically, _it stands for 'dork'. Yeah, that's probably it. God, I've been around kids too much. Count Dork._

_-"Do you want the tea sweeter?" D continued, still smiling. Leon wanted to say, no, dammit, it's always too sweet anyway. But his head was nodding.-_

Somehow, Leon felt irreverent, thinking that. Which was annoying, in and of itself. Irreverent? Since when had D been lifted into fucking godhood in his head? For some reason, though, the very ridiculousness of D's 'D' standing for 'dork' had cooled Leon's rage.

_-D murmured, "Well, then, my dear detective..." Leon felt panicked, but he didn't know why. He couldn't move.-_

Leon sighed then. Goddammit. It wasn't D's fault. It was his own fucking fault, for thinking about the guy so much. But...

_-Count D slowly lifted one hand. Leon couldn't look away. D, ever so slowly, dragged one long fingernail across his own wrist. Blood, in a thin line, marring the pale skin, so bright red. Leon was hypnotized.-_

The dream had just been so fucking weird, that was all. That was it. Leon shut his eyes. Sleep. Yeah, sleep was good.

_-D's hand moved to dangle above Leon's teacup. Blood dripped down his fingers, into the tea. Leon could feel himself breathing hard. "Tell me when, Leon."-_

The rest of Detective Leon Orcot's night was dreamless.

_-Finally, Leon could move. He backed up so quickly, he knocked the chair over. "What the fuck!" His voice was doing what he wanted, too. D watched him, and smiled one last time. "Someday, Leon Orcot, you _will _be tamed.-_

Of course, it _is_ difficult to dream when you can't sleep.

Author's note: Comments and constructive criticisms are appreciated. Also, I am currently looking for a beta reader for my PSoH fics. I am beta-ing myself right now, but I would like someone else's input. So if anyone would be willing to help, that would be wonderful. Thanks!


End file.
